


I appreciate you.

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Ben is so in love with callum, Callum is the best dad, F/F, F/M, Lexi loves Callum, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Lexi wants to buy some things for Ben with her pocket money so Callum agreed to take her shopping as Lola isn’t well and Ben and Lexi think they’ve never loved Callum more
Relationships: Ben Mitchell & Lexi Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway & Lexi Mitchell, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I appreciate you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a story before this but then I deleted it. I might publish it I don’t know yet. Would love the show to explore Callum’s and Lexi’s relationship

Callum was sat at his desk going through all the paperwork. Ever since Jay made him manager there was a lot more responsibility but Callum didn’t mind it kept him busy and meant more money so he could spoil Ben and Lexi.

It’s crazy how much Lexi had grown on Callum. She adored him. Whenever she was upset or angry if Ben wasn’t there Callum would always be able to make her feel better.

Lexi respected Callum to the point where if Ben asked her to do something and she didn’t he would tell Callum who Lexi would get up as quick as a flash for. It wasn’t that she didn’t respect Ben or love him she adored her father but he let her get away with quite a lot.

With Callum however Lexi knew there was only so much Callum would take before the strict dad routine set in. Both Ben and Lexi adored Callum he completed their family.

“Callum!” Lexi shouted. Callum looked up shocked to see Lexi there “Hey princess what you doing here eh?” Callum asked her.

Lexi walked around the desk and sat on Callum’s knees just as Billy came in shifting from one foot from another. 

“You ok Billy mate?” Billy looked at Callum before speaking “Erm Yh it’s just that well Lexi wanted to go into town to get some things for Ben and Lo ain’t well so Jay’s looking after her and I’d take her but I’ve got work so I was wondering if...” 

“Billy stop there. I know what you’re gonna say. Yh I’ll take Lexi to town don’t worry about it. She’s staying at ours tonight anyway. You go to work I’ll let Lola know ok.” If Lexi wanted to go to town then Callum would take her.

Ever since Lexi helped Lola at the salon on the weekends and Ben at the car lot she earned quite a bit of pocket money. Not counting the tips she got to from customers.

He knew why Lexi wanted to get Ben presents to. Ever since going straight for Callum, Ben struggled and some days he would struggle a lot. He would snap at Callum and Lexi without meaning it, guilt written in his face when he calmed down.

Callum knew it wasn’t easy and he had told Ben that he appreciated what he was doing. 

“Right then Lexi shall we go? Got your money?” “Of course daddy Callum I’m a big girl!” Lexi said.

Callum laughed at that and took Lexi by the hand leading her outside. He locked up and began walking hand in hand with Lexi towards the tube.

Ben had taken his car to Liverpool as he had a business meeting and Callum’s own car was in the garage.

Getting their train tickets Callum picked Lexi up so they could sit on the train. “Daddy! I’m a big girl put me down!” Lexi fought against Callum’s grip.

“I know you are baby, but it’s nearly lunchtime which means its gonna be quite busy on the train and I don’t want anything to happen to you ok? Your mummy and daddy won’t be happy.” Callum explained, Lexi nodded and relaxed in Callum’s hold.

Lucky for Callum the train wasn’t busy at all. And there was more than enough seating space. He lead Lexi to a small area that had a table and sat her down. 

Callum had brought Lexi a sandwich and drink and coffee for himself. “So Lex? What do you want to get for your daddy then?” Callum asked her. Lexi swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking.

“Some clothes, and a card and a balloon! Oh and a teddy that says his name on it and a wallet with our picture on!” Lexi started rambling on.

Callum wondered if she knew just how expensive the personalised gifts that Lexi wanted to get were. Luckily he brought his own wallet.

“Come on then Lex. Let’s go.” Lexi allowed Callum to pick her up again as he led her outside and into the shopping centre.

“Ohh look daddy! Look it’s a clothes shop! Let’s go here first!” Callum let Lexi pull him in towards the clothes shop.

Getting a basket Callum followed Lexi who was looking at all the clothes thinking what would fit her dad the best. She found a maroon hoodie with a picture of a lion that said “Strong and as loud as a lion.” Lexi showed Callum who nodded and put it in the basket.

Lexi brought a few T- Shirts for Ben too. Most in marron and blue.

Lexi saw a mug that she thought described Ben perfectly it said “ I ain’t a morning person so don’t wake me up before I need to. I only get up for my daughter and partner.” “Look daddy.” Callum saw the mug and laughed. That was definitely Ben. Lexi brought Ben some shoes too.

When they had to pay the women at the counter told Lexi the amount. Lexi handed the woman the money while telling her this was for her daddy who she loved very much. Callum didn’t have the heart to tell Lexi that she had spent all of her money.

Ben had always told Callum that while Lexi was both their daughter he didn’t want Callum to feel like he had to spend money on Lexi and that if she ever needed anything and Callum paid for it, to tell Ben and he would give him the money back.

Callum never did that though.

“Where now Lex?” Callum looked at the little girl next to him who looked so sad.

Callum went down to her level “Hey what’s the matter sweetheart?” “I spent all my money. Now I can’t buy anything else for daddy.” Callum took Lex in his arms.

“Oh Lex it’s ok don’t worry. I’ve got my money ok. We can buy lots more things for daddy and it will be our secret ok.” Callum whispered. “Ok. Let’s go to Build a Bear!” “Yep definitely Ben’s daughter!” Callum thought.

They arrived at Build a Bear and Lexi knew straight away that she was gonna build Ben a lion as he loved lions.

Once the bear had been made Lexi picked his clothes out. She went for a red shirt with a black leather jacket and black jeans. “Look daddy Callum! It’s daddy!” Lexi showed Callum holding the bear up.

Callum laughed loud at that. The lion was most definitely Ben. He looked like him and dressed like him. Lexi had even managed to get the bear personalised. She wrote “To daddy. My hero. I love you so so much. More than anything in the world. You’re my best friend.” “That’s beautiful darling.” The woman at the counter said.

She packed up Lexi’s bear and Callum paid her.

They continued shopping getting Ben little bits. Once Lexi had got Ben all the things she wanted Callum took her to a watch shop so he could get something for Ben.

Looking around Callum saw a black watch with silver diamonds in and around it. It could also be personalised.

Callum picked the watch up and took it to the counter.

He told the man what he wanted and the man agreed. An hour later, Callum and Lexi were on their way home with bags and bags of shopping.

When they got to Callum’s flat Lexi helped Callum set all the presents up ready for when Ben got home.

They sat in Lexi’s bedroom and waited for Ben to come home.

Ben came in and threw his keys on the sofa. He was so tired! He was up at 04:30 in the morning all because he had to go to Liverpool for this meeting. 

When he got there they told him it was cancelled. Ben left now without telling the woman what he thought of her. He had lunch before coming home. The traffic was awful.

He went to get a beer, as he opened it something caught his eye. On the table there were a huge array of presents from bears and clothes to sprays and a little black gift bag.

“Cal? Lex? You home?” Lexi and Callum struggled to stay quiet.

“Surprise!!” They yelled almost giving Ben a heart attack.

Clutching his chest and slowing his breathing Ben looked at them with a glare “oh haha(!) very funny(!)” 

“Oh daddy you’re fine!” Lexi rolled her eyes. “Now open your presents.” 

Ben opened them all one by one his heart swelling with pride when he saw what his little girl had brought him.

“It’s perfect baby! How did you mange to buy all of these?” Without thinking Lexi spoke “Daddy Callum took me! I spent all my money in the first shop but daddy Callum paid for the rest. He paid £200 in Build a bear!” Ben looked at Lexi then Callum who was smiling.

“Lex go and get your pyjamas. You’re gonna have a bath tonight.” “Ok daddy!” Lexi said before going into her bedroom.

Ben walked up to Callum who still had a cheesy grin on his face. “How much did all this cost you Cal?! Look at it. There’s so much things. £200 on a bear. Callum I told you always tell me when you buy Lexi something. I’ll pay you back obviously.” Callum looked at Ben before lunging his lips at Ben’s kissing him with so much love.

Pulling back for air Callum spoke “Ben! I told you it doesn’t matter. We went shopping and Lexi wanted to but things for you I was hardly gonna say no. It’s just money. I can get some more. She ain’t just yours you know.” 

“But Cal!” “No Ben! No buts!” Callum rolled his eyes when Ben laughed “idiot. I’m being serious. Lexi is my daughter to and I’m gonna spend money on her ok?”

“Ok.” Ben nodded “Take away tonight? Asian?” “But you hate Asian food Ben!” “Yh but you love it and I love you.” 

“I love you to. I’ll go and give Lexi a bath. You order the food. “You sure?” “Yes Ben I’m sure?” Callum kissed him one more time before going into the bathroom setting up the bath.

As Ben was getting the menus he seemed to have forgotten about the little black gift bag on the table, picking it up Ben shouted.

“Hey Callum what’s in this black bag?”......

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this along with the second part of I love you will be up in the next few days. As always thanks for the support X


End file.
